


cause without you (there’s no me anymore)

by gothgowon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Sad Changkyun, poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgowon/pseuds/gothgowon
Summary: The deep ocean of no mercy reminisces come flooding back. He doesn’t know at what point it all happened, but maybe they stopped caring for him again.





	cause without you (there’s no me anymore)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the mx request forum!! I made my own little changes as I got carried away hfjsjdsjd
> 
> Prompt:  
> 47\. Changkyun/Everyone where he’s getting bit insecure because the others are unconsciously not taking care of him (because they are busy) and consists a bit of angst but with happy ending

Changkyun sighs for what feels like the 20th time in 10 minutes.

He’s been hinting at (at this point close to bothering) the other members for just a little affection and care, though nothing seems to work.

Going to see Jooheon at the studio numerous times fails terribly as the older only seems to get more worked up every time Changkyun comes around. Hastily brushing him off with, “stop I’m busy.”

Kihyun and Hyunwoo are out taking care of basic things for the dorms and by the time they come back they’re cuddling with one another, Changkyun out of the picture.

One could call it selfish, the way he demands attention, but it really isn’t. It’s been a regular thing for everyone to dote over changkyun. Though these days, it isn’t as regular anymore.

It could be considered an overdramatic thought, but Changkyun is definitely starting to feel a little insecure. Why can everyone come back to cuddle with each other at the end of the day but he’s the one getting pushed to the side? 

No mercy thoughts keep flooding back into his mind and he’s having a hard time blocking them out. He knows it’s a stretch, it’s been years, they love and care for him. 

Yet somehow the way they ignore him but come back to each other at the end of the day only points him back to the no mercy memories he tries so desperately to close out.

He eventually gets up from his pity party and makes his way to the kitchen where he accidentally bumps into Hyungwon.

“Watch where you’re going,” Hyungwon says, and In Changkyun’s mind, it’s only a confirmation of his fears. 

Maybe Hyungwon didn’t mean it to come out as rude as it sounded but Changkyun doesn’t know. How can he possibly know with the dark thoughts clouding his mind due to the strain between his relationship with the members that only he seems to see. 

“Sorry,” he mumbles, not bothering to make eye contact with Hyungwon, and with that he manages to miss the concerned look the older is sending his way. 

The younger would usually respond with something as equally jokingly rude. The younger knows he was joking, right? 

“Chan–“ the older is reaching out but the younger is already stepping away.

“I’ll be going hyung, sorry for being in your way,” it’s so quiet, and it does nothing but confuse Hyungwon more.

_

Hyungwon does what he has to do. 

Snitch about the situation to Kihyun.

“What the hell, this isn’t right. Something is up with Changkyun. He’s way more playful than that,” the small man says, pacing furiously around the room and Hoseok rolls his eyes.

“Calm down, he has his bad days too. Maybe he just wasn’t in the mood.”

Minhyuk nods in agreement, “his favourite thing is isolation too! It wouldn’t surprise me if he was in a mood of being left alone.”

Kihyun scoffs, “You say that as if it’s a good thing. Something is off. It’s almost like you guys don’t even know Changkyun well,” with that the other two are immediately up and glaring at him.

“What is that suppose to mean?” 

“Don’t you know? What Changkyun likes the best on sad days is jokes, and he always goes along with them.”

__

With that the whole group is gathered at the living room, waiting for Changkyun to return from an outing with his friends.

“I don’t understand why he didn’t stay home and hang out with us, it’s been a while since we’ve all gotten together with him,” Minhyuk pouts.

“He’s a kid, he has other friends outside of us and he’s allowed to be with them no matter how little he’s been with us,” Hyunwoo responds maturely.

Hoseok scoffs at that, catching the attention of everyone, “he’s still our member, he should be spending the most amount of time with us, especially due to how little we’ve been with him this week,” Hoseok reasons and Jooheon let’s out a bitter laugh at that. The older scowls, “What’s so funny?” 

“You just explained exactly why he doesn’t want to be with us. We’ve been acting like douchebags. We’ve spent so little time with him this week he probably feels insecure and neglected, of course he’s gonna go hang out with his friends who haven’t been neglecting him for a week.”

With that the whole room goes quiet. Everyone knows jooheon is right yet no one knows how to answer him. Thankfully there’s no need to, the dorm front door is opened and all of them immediately jump up to their feet.

Saying that Changkyun is confused is an understatement. All of them are standing in the living room in a meeting organization while staring at him.

Minhyuk breaks the silence with a loud wale, “we’re so sorry Changkyunnie! We were so bad! We didn’t mean to ignore you! Forgive us!” He runs right at the younger, embracing him in a hug way tighter than necessary.

“It’s okay,” Changkyun manages out but Hyunwoo shakes his head in disagreement.

“It’s not okay, we really are so sorry. You don’t deserve to feel that way, especially after everything you were already put through because of us,” the leader says and Changkyun just nods, words not seeming to come so easily.

Thankfully, they understand his struggle and usher him to sit with them in the living room, where a long talk with a movie and tons of food takes place.

They’ll never be perfect, but it’s okay. They’re trying their hardest and thankfully, Changkyun loves them that way.


End file.
